


Suited Fantasy

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Mamora Suit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro talks Keith into bringing the Blade of Mamora suit into their after hours fun time.





	Suited Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: Smutty Sheith with Keith wearing the marmora suit again (much to Shiro's delight)

Shiro looks him up and down with a openly hungry look in his eyes. Is it possible to feel more naked than naked? When he fought the Blades he’d registered the skin tight nature of the suit, how little the thin durable cloth left to the imagination, but the feeling of being on display hadn’t occurred to him until Shiro had asked him to revisit the suit for some fun. He can feel the heat turning his cheeks a bright red, where he’s standing exposed in the middle of the room for Shiro’s appraisal.

His lover seems to finally get his fill of just looking, “Come here, baby,” Shiro motions to his knees. As soon as Keith is in range, he guides him down onto one big muscular thigh, splitting his legs apart. God everything about Shiro is so big. He’s practically straddling a log of pure muscle. That’s a far hotter thought than it has any right to be.

Shiro’s already stripped to his boxers, so when Keith’s presence results in a swell of interest. It’s impossible not to notice, “So did you just have me dress up, so you can pull me back out of it again?” The suit didn’t lend itself well to the normal fun of leaving someone half dressed and a sexy mess, but Shiro wasn’t the sort to ask him to do something without a plan and three back ups already laid out.

Shiro traces the barely there curves of Keith’s abs through the suit, “I was thinking,” Shiro drops his hand down to Keith’s crotch. The touch is too light to feel, then suddenly it’s very much not. Keith gasps, “Of leaving you in it,” Shiro rubs him just hard enough to get through the suit, and suddenly Keith finds himself five years younger and perfectly happy to get off grinding against somebody else’s hand through his pants. Only Shiro could do this to him so quickly.

Shiro lets him get nice and hard, then takes his hand away. The impossibly strong grip of Shiro’s prosthetic on his hip prevents him from even continuing on his own by rubbing along the wonderfully thick thigh still between his legs. Bastard. He seriously considers biting his grinning boyfriend for being a teasing ass for a moment. Shiro laughs, and presses a kiss to the edge of his scowl, “Ah don’t be like that, baby. Where’s the satisfaction in such a quick ending?” The satisfaction is in getting off, but he doesn’t get a chance to say that, because Shiro is kissing him and interrupting Shiro’s kisses are a crime against everything right in the world.

He doesn’t know if there is some previous boyfriend or girlfriend he needs to send a gift basket to or if Shiro just popped out of the womb knowing everything necessary to make Keith swoon, but no one has ever kissed him as good as Shiro. No one else, can make a tongue against his lips feel like a gentleman’s ask for permission, then get in only to feel like the promises of the wickedest of lovers against his teeth. By the time Shiro’s left Keith panting for breath, he’s forgiven him for being a dirty cock tease. He’ll let him set the pace tonight.

Shiro kisses down his jaw, detouring to catch an earlobe in his teeth to make Keith shiver, before continuing down the side of his throat. He stops when he arrives at the edge of Keith’s suit. He has just enough time to wonder if Shiro is about to decide to take off his suit after all, when a hand in his hair is suddenly pulling him backwards. Bending him over one of Shiro’s forearms in a bow, “Stay just like that,” Shiro doesn’t need to order, his low promising tone is enough to make Keith willing to do much more than relax into a minorly odd position, “Good boy, keep that suit nice and tight for me.” Shiro doesn’t give him time to think, there are teeth biting at his nipple through his suit. Keith gasp and moans, arching further, pulling the cloth tight and thin over his pecs. Giving Shiro even better access to latch on and play, and does he play.

Shiro milks every last drop of pleasurable sensation that can be gained from teeth on clothed nipple. Soaking the spots where they poke through with spit. The suits not water proof, the growing damp spot from his too long ignored but still achingly hard cock demonstrates that aptly, “Takashi,” His first name has always been the best way to get the older man to stop messing around and give Keith what he needs, “Takashi, please!” Keith begs. He’s going to die from inability to cum if Shiro drags this out much longer. Shiro has to know that.

His lover finds some mercy in his heart and lets Keith out of the bow, dragging the hand behind his back down to grab a handful of his ass, “Go ahead baby,” Shiro uses the hand on his ass to guide him, encouraging him to grind down on his delicious thigh, “Get off for me like this. I want to watch you.” Shiro says huskily. Keith doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Objectively, the feeling of his own cum soaked cloth against his dick should be uncomfortable, but nothing could be better in this moment. He can feel the shift of the muscles in Shiro’s thigh as he braces to take Keith’s thrusts without sliding. See the way, Shiro watches him like he’s the most perfect thing to have ever existed, hear Shiro’s breaths get slightly unsteady as he jacks off to Keith’s pleasure. His orgasm has him curling over, burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder as his dick spasms and empties itself into his suit. Pleasure rolling through him like a wave.

He closes his eyes, and catches his breath to the sound of Shiro slicking up and down his own cock before he follows Keith over the edge. It does not escape his notice that Shiro moves him in the last second, so Shiro’s cum can splash over his suit’s abs. He doesn’t have the energy to do much more than snort at that.

When Shiro falls back on the bed, Keith goes with him. Legs hanging off the bed isn’t the most comfortable position ever, but he bets he could still fall asleep like this. Especially when Shiro starts running a hand up and down his back. He really should get undressed before he turns into a completely gross sticky mess. He really doesn’t want to.

He’ll just make Shiro help him get clean later.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for the random long prompt fill. This probably ended up so long because I scavenged some ideas from another smut idea I had, but couldn’t get to work right.
> 
> Also, this is the first one that goes from the initiation of sex all the way to the end today, so as always, constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
